This invention relates to a spinning reel for fishing with a mechanism for preventing a reverse rotation of a rotor.
As disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 8-112049 and Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 2-5734, conventional spinning reels for fishing are provided with a reversal preventive mechanism for preventing a rotor from rotating in the direction of playing out a fishline during the operation of casting and taking up the fishline. The reversal preventive mechanism prevents the reverse rotation of a drive mechanism for rotatively driving the rotor.
The reversal preventive mechanism disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 8-112049 employs a rolling one-way clutch (a roller type one-way bearing), and functions to switch ON/Off the rotor (i.e., to make the rotor rotatable forwardly and reversely/to prevent the rotor from reversing) by utilizing the wedge action of the roller incorporated in the one-way clutch.
It is thus possible in view of the structure of the reversal preventive mechanism utilizing the wedge action of the roller to prevent the drive mechanism from reversing instantly when the rotor is reversed with a small degree of play in the reverse direction. On the other hand, this reversal preventive mechanism is often employed in mainly small-sized spinning reels because the reversal preventive force is insufficient.
The reversal preventive mechanism disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 2-5734 employs a reversal preventive ratchet wheel and a reversal preventive pawl. An operating member is used to bring the reversal preventive pawl into engagement with and disengagement from the reversal preventive ratchet wheel so as to switch ON/OFF the rotor.
As the latter reversal preventive mechanism has strength greater than that of the rolling one-way clutch and is simple in structure, it is often employed in combination with a self-centering mechanism.
Such a conventionally known self-centering mechanism is used to hold the rotor in such a position that the fishline wound on a line roller may be picked up by the index finger of the hand gripping a fishing rod (hereinafter called the `centering position`) when terminal tackles are cast. As the spinning reel for fishing disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 2-5734 is formed with the self-centering mechanism including a ratchet wheel having a single tooth and a retaining pawl engageable therewith, in addition to the reversal preventive ratchet wheel having a plurality of teeth and the reversal preventive pawl, the rotor may be held in the centering position by the self-centering mechanism when the reversal preventive mechanism is released.
Notwithstanding, the pointed-out drawback of the spinning reel for fishing disclosed in Japanese utility Model Publication No. 2-5734 is that a hooking miss tends to occur when matching a bite delays because a degree of play is great when the reversion is stopped as the reversal preventive mechanism essentially comprised of the reversal preventive ratchet wheel and the reversal preventive pawl.